


Your Eyes Are Blocking My Starlight( now I see nothing)

by More_Light_In_Fireplace



Series: Once Upon A Time [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Allergies, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Peterick, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_Light_In_Fireplace/pseuds/More_Light_In_Fireplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick hated blackout, and Pete just wanted to be a heart-stealing thief.</p><p>From Writing Prompts(an application)<br/>#139<br/>The power goes out and you can't see anything. You sit incredibly still and focus on your hearing.<br/>Bonus from me myself: They misunderstood that that day was Valentine's day =w=.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Are Blocking My Starlight( now I see nothing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dear friends of mine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dear+friends+of+mine).



"Holy smokes" Patrick jumped every time there was a lightning. He could saw a bright light outside his window just for a second, then everything went dark.

It had been like this for hours. Patrick couldn't do anything but to calm himself down if he has to sit like this for who knows long.

Well, he sat on his sofa for a long time he swore he can't feel his legs anymore.

All just because his eyesight without glasses + blackout = "knocking something over" rampage. So he had to go through it like that.

Well, that wasn't his real problem. But the truth one was going to happen.

It started when he heard a cracking noise, from where he believed to be his back door.

Then came a loud thud with a groan...

Definitely from human beings.

Patrick wasn't stupid, the thief just broke into his house. But the solution wasn't easy, he had to get his phone, which was upstairs.

Or other aggressive way, he reached out to the knife that was placed on coffee table and made sure this thief can't see him.(please don't ask why there was a knife, he just forgot to put it away.)

Watching from afar(aka. behind his sofa), Patrick can barely saw this intruder. But they seemed to know his house, judging by their movement. They walked from this room to that room like they knew the place.

For Patrick's surprise, this intruder didn't take anything. But they placed something instead. In every room he may presumed, because this stranger visited every corner of Patrick's house(but why the hell they didn't see Patrick? Patrick wondered.).

Whatever they brought with them now threw a smell at Patrick...

Patrick sniffed before pinched his nose.... roses. He was allergic to flowers for fuck sake. Surely this intruder was going to kill him with them if Patrick let them any longer.

'That's it' He thought, and same as he spoke.

The intruder jumped panicky, turning to meet Patrick.

But pardon him, Patrick still didn't see their face. Patrick pointed his knife out at stranger.

'Who the hell are you?' Was Patrick's thought, but the only thing he can do was sneezed, loudly. And it didn't stop. He dropped the knife, using his hands to cover his mouth.

"Oh, are you okay Patrick?" The intruder asked, with low, familiar voice.

"Pete?" Patrick randomly spoke. A figure in front of him nodded softly.

"I- put it all away- I'm allergic to it." At this moment, Patrick had to speak, and breathing though his mouth at the same time.

"Fuck" Pete cursed, he just wanted to surprise Patrick. Which turned into hell, he never knew Patrick was allergic to flowers.

"Do- it- now!" Patrick commanded, like his life would depended on it.

10 minutes later after Pete had removed all of the roses( opened every windows, getting eyeglasses and medicine for Patrick.) Patrick finally stopped sneezing. But poor his nose, it looked like Rudolph's nose. They sat on the living room floor, in silent because Pete was so speechless from what happened.

They just sat like that, long until the power came back. Patrick was the first one who spoke up.

"Why did you do that? Gosh, you almost killed me."

Pete shifted uncomfortably"I'm so sorry."

Patrick noticed the situation had gone serious so he tried changing the subject"Anyway, why roses?"

"Well, today is Valentine's day so why not?" Pete asked back, thinking maybe if he gave Patrick chocolate....

Patrick laughed, uncontrollable laughter coming from him. And Pete smiled at his cute action, even he didn't know why Patrick laughed.

Now, red face Patrick, who eventually controlled himself to stop laughing said "I think you haven't changed your calendar since new year, have you?"

Pete's face had gone red with embarrassment "So do you mean...?"

"Yes Pete, Valentine is tomorrow." Patrick giggled

"Oh my god, I'm so dumb." Pete did a face palm, laughing.

So he didn't see when Patrick kissed his cheek "But you're my sweetheart, dumbass." Patrick whispered.

"Yes I am, 'Trick." He grinned, kissing Patrick romantically.

Patrick kissed him back 'I feel like I'm gonna sneeze again.' He thought.

The end(?)

**Author's Note:**

> So glad, I finished this in time. I don't know how allergic reaction actually is. But let's just read for fun!!  
> Happy pre-Valentine's day though, spend it with someone who is worth your good times, <3.  
> -MoreLightInFirePlace


End file.
